


【德莱厄斯/斯维因/德莱文】超生培欲

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 虽然实在想发点什么但也没东西发，就掏存稿呗……总之是之前给朋友写的哥哥和统领搞德莱文的文的一半（德莱文总受向，弟弟是诺克萨斯的碧池，总之充满滤镜贤者时间过后发现真是很雷啊）…因为我还有想要写的，所以打个(上)，大概回头会有个(下)，如果我还要写的话，我就偷偷把它改成（一)(二)(三)，如果我实在拖到离谱，那就是连这个(上)我也偷偷去掉了啦哈哈哈……
Relationships: Darius/Draven (League of Legends), Swain/Draven
Kudos: 1





	【德莱厄斯/斯维因/德莱文】超生培欲

当年轻的贵族埃文走进崔法利议会的大厅时，那些所谓的“三位头领”已经在那儿了。他带着一种年轻气盛的气势上下打量他们，毫不掩饰自己大胆的目光：无面者戴着面具，厚重的长袍下看不清身体曲线，但身上流露出一股错觉般的女性特质；斯维因的声名要远扬得多，他其实不太懂得这个传闻中有些羸弱的白发老头是怎么看起来如此精壮的；然后是德莱厄斯，诺克萨斯之手——说不清是他弟弟还是他要更为有名，但无疑都是帝国铁血的证明。他百无聊赖的想，自己一文不值，如果能在他们给自己安上什么罪名弄死之前拉某人下水，让他们闹个身败名裂什么的，那倒是个不错的想法。  
能让斯维因与德莱厄斯身败名裂的理由正在那张深黑如能映出倒影的镜面符文石桌之下。  
无面者对他们的游戏沉默不语。德莱厄斯能感到她的目光中饱含着饶有兴趣，不禁有点头皮发麻，他或许也会自我揣测，是否是他的行为真有什么不对——于是他低下头去看桌下的男人，称呼他男孩或许过于冒犯——他像一只乖巧的猫，用下巴蹭着他的手心，从他的手掌之间舔舐干净那些他射在自己手里的白色浊液，用柔软的舌头挤进手指间的缝隙，却又给他留下一个狡诈的笑容，以清清楚楚的提示德莱厄斯：他并不是个白痴，他是心甘情愿的成为他的玩具的。斯维因揪着他长长的头发，把他压到他的双腿之间。男人小声的咕哝了什么，再咧出一个笑，他真的很喜欢保持愉悦的心态。他侧着脑袋去舔那条和其主人一样干净优雅的阴茎，用唇温柔地亲吻它，把它小心翼翼的整根吞下。一开始只是龟头，然后他运用舌头，把嘴张得老开，直到下巴与脸部肌肉也酸胀起来才吞了个干净。他把头发埋在帝国统领的毛发之间，粗重湿热的呼吸打在他的腿间。斯维因在做这些事时面上的表情毫无波动，还在谈着年轻贵族的处分，德莱厄斯不禁感叹，他真是惯会做戏。  
当年轻的贵族埃文随意地提到刽子手的兄弟时，桌下的人明显的有点僵硬，他随意地看了坐在那里的两人一眼——谁也没有在看他。他把阴茎吮得大声，狠命地要吸干净所有的精液，口水搅动着需要获得更多关注。他听到年轻的贵族疑惑地问了问：“抱歉，我好像听到了什么奇怪的声音？”  
斯维因搔了搔桌下人的下巴，露出一个极具说服力的笑：“我没听到什么声音。”他这动作就像是在逗着一只动物，摸得桌下的男人舒服了——他就是需要人摸摸他，德莱厄斯摸着他的后颈，小声又温和，“乖一点，德莱文。”  
年轻的男人、与他血脉相连的兄弟花了两三分钟盯着他，放下了那根他舔得美味的肉肠——斯维因还没射精，但猫咪总是如此任性——转而拉开德莱厄斯的裤子。诺克萨斯之手的男根先前已经射过几轮，在兄弟的身上留下白色长条的点缀，此时正软趴趴的躺在那儿。德莱文用一种近乎迷恋的表情低下头使脸颊蹭蹭它，用牙齿叼起柔软肉条的一角。他的动作把德莱厄斯弄得有点疼了，从马眼的尖头渗出情欲的前列腺液，被男人鲜红灵活的舌头舔弄、深入到通红的洞穴深处，分分钟激起德莱厄斯的情欲，给他一口他的猫牛奶。白色的浊液从他的口中爆发出来，填满他狭窄的口腔，从嘴角边缘滴落下来。德莱文舔干净嘴角边缘的脏污，颇为迷人的露出一个一贯的招牌笑容：“德莱厄斯，你背着我偷吃了什么好东西？今天的精液味道很甜，我喜欢。”  
他毫不控制音量，崔法利议会之下的那个旧贵族听到第四人的声音，明显变了脸色——在诺克萨斯没有人会不认识声音的主人，年轻贵族埃文不安地移动着双眼，心想自己是否无法活着离开这件房间，却又同时不付敬畏地思考：诺克萨斯之手把自己的兄弟也献给了帝国吗？斯维因常挂在嘴边的那句“对帝国的忠诚永远要高于对家庭的责任”，在他身上倒是真正的实现了，在桌子底下的男人是他奉献给帝国的娼妓吗？  
他对上德莱厄斯平静的目光，意识到那不是猜测——自己真的没有活着能把这件事说出去的机会了。  
斯维因和德莱厄斯抚弄着桌下的男孩，德莱文的身上沾满浊液，满是精液臭，他这只人形猫四脚着地，把哥哥的男根含在嘴里，屁股高高翘起，正对着另一头的斯维因。帝国的统领则把手指探进他双腿之间的那处软穴，手指挤进去时，它比想象得要软烂火热——他被操得太多太频繁，欲求不满。德莱文放荡地呜咽着快意，在手指的操弄下扭着腰，夹紧臀部肌肉，呻吟着向他讨要更多东西。于是斯维因站起身来，在年轻贵族面前翻开一些公文，数落着他的一些罪行，下半身则挺立着、抵着男人的弹性十足丰满的臀肉，剩下的要德莱文自己完成。男人头也不回的摸着身后坚硬的肉棒，轻车熟路的导入自己身体之中，用火热温暖的肠肉将其深深绞紧。年轻贵族听得到他在桌下的呻吟，咽了咽口水，他早没心思听那些陈词滥调了，他的阴茎也硬得像是个白痴，看到斯维因讽刺地打量着他，他笑了笑：“没想到帝国的明星刽子手还有这样的一面，我多少了解他受人瞩目的理由了。”  
“啧，”德莱厄斯发出一声粗鲁的杂音，他抚摸着身下弟弟的后颈，把他往自己的身下按，德莱文给他服务时总是不计较牙齿的磕碰，把他弄得很疼——同样的，他对待他也抱有相同的态度，“我们这只猫吵闹的时候总不看时间与场合。”  
德莱文用牙齿轻轻的咬了咬自己的兄长以示抗议。  
德莱厄斯揪住他的头发，想把他从自己身上扯开，可他吸得很紧，于是德莱厄斯觉得用别的手段来惩罚他或许更好，他看着德莱文主动移动屁股，让斯维因的那根通红的巨物整根没入体内又吐出，显露沾染肠液湿漉漉的茎身，直到被服务得舒服在自己的弟弟体内射精，他也看不出斯维因脸上的表情有一丝裂痕——不愧是只老狐狸，斯维因对他的挑衅无动于衷，刻意冲着年轻贵族表露出怜悯，只为了激怒他羞辱他，像对待他的兄弟那般把他当成玩具——恶趣味。德莱厄斯咂了咂嘴，看着自己赤身裸体的兄弟带着往外滴着精液的屁股，在自己面前蹲下身。  
在他想要做点什么时，帝国的统领把话语权交给了他，德莱厄斯不得不站起来，让自己的兄弟仰着脑袋吞。但斯维因可没闲着，他擦得光亮好看的黑色皮靴需要一点点缀，他踩上德莱文勃起的阴茎，用了点力气往下碾。很疼，年轻的刽子手几乎哀嚎出声——幸好他嘴里塞着东西，所以最终他只是发出一些水声很重的呜咽——却在皮踩碾靴的凌虐下射精，把白色的男性生殖证明喷在地面上。  
斯维因欺负他够了，总会给他一两颗糖吃。这点和只知道针锋相对的诺克萨斯之手不同，帝国的统领更加擅长操控人心。德莱厄斯站在那儿处理公文的功夫，他就用小牛皮的长靴逗弄他。他的鞋尖顶弄他的腰腹肌肉，就像是年轻女贵族倦于俯下身子抚摸小狗的头，转而用一些温柔的踩踏代替身体接触。他对待他的方式就像是在对待一只宠物，或者娼妓与玩物有殊途同归的意义。德莱文在他面前要乖得多，给他踩得眼眶湿漉漉的，于是德莱厄斯再难忍耐，抓紧他的头发，小声地骂他下贱，骂他是条母狗，只有当作玩具的价值。  
德莱文吸出另一口粘稠的猫牛奶之时，满意地舔了舔嘴角，不把自己兄弟说的话当做一回事：“德莱厄斯，随便你怎么说，你对我来说，也只有供我吃一口精液的作用。”  
他眯着眼睛，像收下金币的妓女一样冷冰冰又迷人。“你想要操我吗？”  
他亲了口兄弟柔软的龟头，那两片丰满的肉片透着动人的红，发出只有真空压制才能造就的声音，“或者我觉得你可能更喜欢看别人操我？帝国的统领？或者是站在那边的那个旧贵族——别以为我搞不清楚你们把他带到这里来的原因——每个诺克萨斯人都应该为了胜利与征服奉上一切，直到死亡，”他故意压重了最后两个音节，“我也一样，我给你提供一些娱乐服务，然后你就去死，德莱厄斯。”  
斯维因用指节挠了挠兄弟中更年幼的那位的下巴，“我就知道你很聪明。”他的手指在他的胡子上打转把玩，他冲着他露出一个赞赏的笑，“我也多少有点年纪了，和你们这些精力旺盛的年轻人不一样，要喂饱你可有点难，只能想想别的手段。”他说得像是确有其事，但德莱文可没忘记他刚刚才在自己屁股里射过一轮。这位统领说的话到底有几句能信？他狠狠地咬他放在桌下搔弄自己的那根手指，可斯维因无动于衷。那只给他吮着的手多年前在艾欧尼亚的战争中被少女斩断，换来红色的魔力支柱，他在他的嘴里缓缓搅动，塞进去更多的手指，对待青年男人的方式仿佛他的口腔并非进食的用途，而化作了一道性器，除了给予生殖器的插入再无别的价值。  
“乖孩子，为了诺克萨斯，或者说，是我想看你这么做，”他不紧不慢的说，仿佛这件事对他至关重要般真挚，“让我看那个男人操你，我想他虽然意志坚定，但我相信你的魅力。”  
“混蛋。”德莱文笑着骂了他一句，从会议桌的椅子下站起来，赤身裸体。暴露出来的皮肤上是白色精液与碰撞出的乌青、兄弟手劲压出的指痕。无面者在他身上打量，只有她是全然的无辜者，身处这件事里没有扮演任意角色，却不欣然离场，而是如往常般沉默不语在旁围观。德莱文走到男人面前，他注意到对方盯着他垂在双腿之间的男性特征，发出一声嗤笑。  
他在他聒噪前抢先开口：“你有根好东西，只心甘情愿的挨操岂不白白浪费父母的栽培？”  
德莱文吹了声口哨：“娇生惯养的小少爷，栽培我的人就站在那边——我甚至有点怀疑他们对我身上这几处名器的觊觎从许多年前就开始了，所以才刻意把我养得如此迷人。”他在他面前的桌子上坐下，分开双腿，露出双腿之中被操得外翻肥厚、泌出汁水的软穴。他在夜深人静时消化腹中兄长与统领给予的情药时饥渴的叫春，养出水果发酵般的酒味与熟红，男人讽刺地哼了一声：“你以为我会像只精虫上脑的狗一样随时随地的发情交尾？”  
“或许你不是，”德莱文笑了笑，“但我现在的确难以忍受。”  
他知道怎样勾引人最奏效，他是个技术老练的娼妓，不需要将自己的地位变低向他祈求。他把手指塞进后穴之中，让男人注视着红肉将其吞没——向他显示他有多湿多软，几乎不费吹灰之力容纳下两根手指，他抽出时拉扯出银丝激发出水声。他自己也深知表演缺少歌声，快活地发声淫叫——年轻的贵族埃文被斯维因逼出的那一点点骨气几乎消失殆尽，他面前坐着的这个人仿佛毫无自尊，他不是帝国的刽子手，荣耀行刑官吗？——他有那么多名号，如今却在这儿等操。  
一种莫名的征服欲主导了他的心，他几乎是自暴自弃一般拉开自己的裤腰带，把硬得发痛的阴茎捧在手心，向着男人靠近。当他把目光投向观众台，斯维因嘲讽的眼神几乎要把他击碎，然而他身旁的德莱厄斯给他些许慰藉，诺克萨斯的将军皱着眉，表情复杂，他却能看出他的纠结与心跳不安。于是他走到德莱文面前，看着年轻男人泛着通红的眼抽出手指——他看到抽出时被撑开的穴口几乎能看到内里的肉，却又在他注意到时迅速的闭合——让他的阴茎塞进去。  
德莱文的身体内部比他表现得要更火热，几乎将他的男根融化在其中。他发出一声畅快的呻吟，认清自己只是凭快感支配的动物的本质，压着筋肉分明的男人猛操，把身下的人干得连连淫叫。斯维因站在那儿出声：“德莱文，让他从背后干你，面朝我这儿，我想看看你的脸。”  
他从会议台走出去，看到青年人配合地翻了个身子，翘起屁股用一只手分开臀肉，然后再度被素常花天酒地的年轻贵族一顿狠干，撞得浑身的肌肉都在乱抖。口水从他的唇角里滴出来，目光也迷离地沁出眼泪。  
斯维因用手擦了擦德莱文的嘴角，“好孩子。”  
他目不转睛，平和地看着他被操得浑身发软两眼翻白。年轻贵族说着侮辱性的脏话射进去又一股浓精，直到再也射不出什么东西，被榨干对帝国的最后一滴价值，斯维因才让人把他带下去等待处决。他让像死鱼一样的男人翻了个身子，德莱文挤出一个微笑：“统领大人，你还想来点什么服务套餐？”  
他冲着自己的兄长努努嘴：“哥哥，你就是喜欢看着我被人操然后自个在那儿撸管。”  
斯维因用脚踩了踩他的肚子，温和有礼：“吃了那么多精液，如果是只称职的母狗，就该给我怀上几只诺克萨斯小狗来。”  
“真抱歉，统领大人，”他舔干净德莱厄斯送到嘴边来的白色精液，吮了吮哥哥的手指，“不能为诺克萨斯做出更多贡献我深感遗憾。”


End file.
